Puppy Love
by SlytherinMax
Summary: Kaiba invites Yugi-tachi over to apologize to them, but something unexpected happens.
1. Default Chapter

Puppy Love

Chapter 1

A/N: Well, here it is. My first ever... wait, this isn't a ficclet, more like a computer novel... Ah well!

**WARNING: Yu-Gi-Oh! Character abuse.**

Disclaimer: Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh! You weirdoes!

Credits: Typed up by Tsuna Arashi

* * *

"Mokuba," Kaiba said weakly as his little brother walked into his room, "will you bring me the phone?" 

"Why? What's wrong, Seto?" Mokuba asked curiously, sounding slightly confused.

"I just need to call someone." Kaiba replied with the slightest tone of annoyance in his voice.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

As Mokuba exited the room, Kaiba got out of his bed and almost fell to the ground due to the dizziness he was currently experiencing. After about a minute or so, when the dizziness subsided, he walked across the room to the wall of pictures he had hung up on the wall only a few days before. Kaiba stood in the exact same spot; staring at the exact same picture until his little brother came back into the room, phone in hand.

"What are you doing, big brother?" Mokuba questioned, wondering why his brother was out of bed when he wasn't supposed to be.

Kaiba let out a loud sigh before answering his younger sibling, "Nothing, really. Just remembering old times, why?"

"Well... you know the doctor said that you're supposed to stay in bed until you're feeling better!" Mokuba exclaimed, walking over to his elder brother and handing him the cordless phone.

"I don't care what the doctor said!" roared Kaiba, "I already told you, I'm perfectly fine!" He turned to face Mokuba, taking the phone from him.

"Seto, please!" Mokuba begged, "Just listen to the doctor this time! Promise?" He plead, hoping his stubborn brother would simply listen.

Sighing softly, Kaiba smiled weakly as he finally gave in, not wanting to make his condition any worse. "All right. I'm only doing this because you asked."

Mokuba smiled, "Thank you, Seto." Heaving a small sigh of relief, he turned around and started out of the room, leaving his brother alone to rest.

"Just don't let anyone in for a while, okay?" Kaiba called after as his brother disappeared from view, "I just want to be left alone for now.

"Okay!" Mokuba called back, stopping in his tracks for a few more seconds to see if Kaiba needed anything else.

* * *

At the Game Shop where Yugi Moto lived, there was a knock on his door. Turning from his desk, Yugi hopped out of his chair and walked over to the door, "Who is it?" He questioned. 

"It's me," His grandfather answered, voice muffled by the closed door.

"What is it?" Yugi asked as soon as he opened the door, revealing his grandfather.

"Some boy named Seto Kaiba is on the phone for you." Answered Yugi's grandfather, stepping aside to let Yugi down the stairs.

"I'll be down in a minute, okay?" Yugi's grandfather nodded in reply and started on down the stairs as Yugi closed his door to quickly finish whatever it was he was doing.

As Yugi raced down the starts, he nearly tripped over his untied shoes that were falling off of his feet, causing him to tumble down to the bottom. Whenever he reached the bottom, he quickly stumbled back to his feet and snatched the phone out of the elderly man's hands.

"Hello?" He said into the receiver, still surprised that Seto Kaiba, would bother calling him.

_"Hi, Yugi."_ Came Kaiba's dry reply.

"Are you feeling any better, Kaiba?" Yugi asked, worried for his friend's—whether Kaiba saw Yugi as a friend or not was his own decision—health.

_"I'm fine. Listen, I need you and all of your idiotic friends to come over. There's something I want to talk to all of you about."_ Kaiba said somewhat coldly, getting straight to the point of his sudden call.

Yugi nodded in reply, though Kaiba couldn't see it. "Sure. I'll go get everyone and we'll be there as soon as possible. Is there anything else?" Yugi questioned, pondering over why Kaiba would need to talk to them. Usually he would make some remark and wave them off.

_"No. Just hurry it up. I don't have all day."_ With that said, the other teen hung the phone up on Yugi, leaving the phone to beep.

_'Jeez... I wonder what his problem is.'_ Yugi thought, hanging the phone back up on the phone's base.

* * *

Kaiba was almost asleep when he heard a knock on the front door. As he was getting ready to go get the door, he heard his younger brother greet Yugi and his friends. In disgust, Kaiba flopped back down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling as he patiently awaited the arrival of his rival and friends. 

Whenever Yugi walked into the room he was told to sit on the couch by the window. Although there was one face in the small group he was happy to see, Kaiba didn't show it. Instead, he got straight to the point as he always had.

"Yugi, I'm sorry I've been such a jerk to all of you even though all you do is try to help." Kaiba started, trying to find the right words. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry you're always trying to help, but I don't need your help. Got it?" He asked coldly, staring at the group of four with his trademark expressionless face as he sat up.

"Yeah, whatever." Tristan replied angrily, arms folded across his chest.

"Fine. Then get out." Kaiba commanded, annoyance making its way back into his voice.

Confused, everyone got up and left the room, though Joey had decided to stay behind.

"I'll be down in a bit, don't worry." Joey told his friends as they stopped to wait on him, waving them off.

"Okay." Was their unison reply.

After Yugi, the last one to leave, Joey walked over to the door and closed and locked it.

"What the heck are you doing mutt!" Kaiba demanded, both confused and surprised by Joey's actions.

"Oh nothing," Joey replied softly, a grin forming on his face.

With a grin still on his face, Joey started toward Kaiba slowly. As the blonde teen got closer and closer, Kaiba's face changed from confused to frightened as he started backing up away from Joey.

Before long, Joey had Kaiba backed up against one of the walls with no way of escaping.

"What are you doing, Wheeler?" Kaiba asked, still somewhat confused and slightly frightened by the idiot's sudden behavior.

Joey replied, "Oh, Seto, why are you so afraid of me?" With that, Joey had gotten even closer to the brown-haired teen in front of him and gently kissed him on the lips.

After about a moment's hesitation, Kaiba forcefully, but weakly, pushed Joey away from him, eyes wide with surprise.

With a quizzical and angry, but weak, look on his face, Kaiba replied stuttering, "Wh-What... What the hell do you think you're doing, you mutt!"

At those words, Joey charged at Kaiba and knocked him back against the wall. "Don't ever call me a mutt again, you bastard!" Joey exclaimed before kissing Kaiba again. When Joey had pulled away and was about to leave, Kaiba fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Downstairs, Mokuba and everyone else had heard it and raced upstairs. Whenever they had tried to open the door, they realized it was locked.

"Don't worry everyone," said Mokuba, "I've got a key." Mokuba pulled the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. As soon as they had set foot into Kaiba's room, they saw Joey carrying an unconscious Kaiba to his bed.

"What happened!" Mokuba asked, worry showing in both his voice and face.

"Well, I was talking to him and he got up and started walking around. I guess he got dizzy or somethin' 'cause he passed out." Joey lied with a smirk. "Don't worry, though. He'll be fine. Just go on ahead, I'll follow after yas when I'm done."

After they had all left the room, Joey had realized that he had blood on his shirt. Knowing it wasn't his, he reached over and pulled up Seto's shirt, and sure enough, there was a large cut on his side. Joey got up and went over to the wall where he had pushed Seto. On the wall was a thin, two-inch long metal disc protruding from the wall. Joey cursed himself out for not being careful of what he was doing and hurting Seto.

Walking back over to Seto, Joey pulled his shirt back down and pulled the sheets up so he wouldn't get cold. He then slid his fingers through Seto's hair and kissed his forehead.

"Seto," Joey whispered, "I know you can't hear what I'm sayin' now so I'll come and see you when you're better; to properly apologize for my outrageous behavior. But Seto, I love you very much." At those words Joey blushed, then went on downstairs to meet up with his friends.

The blonde-haired teen had decided not to tell them about the situation since things were already crazy enough as it is.

A/N: Thankyou for reading my story! I hope you like it! R&R please! Till next time!


	2. Kaiba Corp

Puppy Love

Chapter 2

A/N: Alright, here it is, chapter 2. I hope you will like this chapter.

Warning: Someone breaking in to Kaiba's office. Well, hes not really breaking in but... yeah.

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! I wouldn't be writing this on fanfiction, I would be making it part of the show. So I guess you got your answer.

* * *

'_Ring, ring.'_

"Hello, Kaiba Corp., Mr. Kaiba's office. How may I help you?" Kaiba's secretary answered as she picked up the phone.

"Can you tell me if 'Mr. Kaiba' is in today?" asked the voice on the other end of the line.

"Yes sir. Mr. Kaiba is in today." she answered in a voice so cheery it sent shivers down the young mans spine.

"Well can you tell him a friend needs to talk to him? Its very important." The young man asked.

"Alright, please hold." the secretary answered, slightly annoyed at his attitude.

* * *

"Mr.Kaiba?" the secretary asked as she opened the large oak doors that lead directly to Kaiba's office.

"What do you want Alice?" Kaiba asked coldly.

"There's someone on line 2 who requested to speak with you. He said it was rather important."

"Yes, whatever. Now _please_ **leave**." Kaiba ordered, getting rather annoyed with his secretary.

As his secretary left, Kaiba picked up the phone, and, sounding slightly annoyed, he answered, "Hello? Who is this?"

"Its me Seto," the young man answered, "I'm on my way to your office right now, so please stay there Seto, I really need to talk to you about something."

Kaiba hung up the phone and beeped his secretary, "Alice, don't let..." Kaiba began but was cut off as someone walked through his office doors. "What the hell?"

"Let me guess, you were going to say, 'Don't let Joey Wheeler in.' Am I right? Well, if I' am, that isn't anyway to treat a friend, especially one who came to apologize. Is it?" smirked Joey as he finished his statement. He then turned around and shut and locked Kaiba's office door.

"We are not friends. We are business rivals. Now what do you want Wheeler?" Kaiba asked, sounding slightly frightened, but not enough so that Joey realized it.

"I already said I came here to apologize." he grinned mischievously.

"What for? You mean for your antics last week." Kaiba asked curiously.

"Well, actually yes and no." he grinned again, "I meant almost everything I did last week. Well, except for slamming you against that wall. That is what I came to apologize for." When he finished his statement, he slowly walked around the desk until he was right in front of Kaiba.

"What are you talking about?"

"This," he answered as he reached down and lifted up Kaiba's shirt then placed his hand on the fading scar, "this scar... "

"I... I... How did you know about that!"

"You know, Seto, we have more in common that you think."

"Don't lie Mutt! We have nothing in common!" Kaiba exploded in rage, but didn't have the chance to get up because Joey pinned him to his desk chair.

"You say we have nothing in common, but you're only lying to yourself Seto. We are both wealthy CEO's, and we are also both determined to get what we want, and what I want is you!" he then leaned down and planted a very passionate kiss on the now stunned Seto Kaiba's soft lips. He stopped and walked back round the desk to the chair on the other side when he heard someone knock on the large oak doors, then the voice of Kaiba's younger brother.

"Seto! I need to talk to you!" Mokuba exclaimed. When there was no answer, he took out his set of keys to his brother's office and opened the door, only to find a grinning Joey and a stunned and speechless Kaiba.

"Hi Mokuba!" Joey called enthusiastically.

After glancing at Joey for a second he looked back up at his brother who still had the stunned expression on his face and still hadn't acknowledged his younger brother. "What happened to Seto!" he exclaimed worriedly.

"I was sitting here talking to him and I guess I said something that shocked him." Joey answered with a smirk before getting up and leaving.

Mokuba stayed for a minute longer until Joey had completely left the office then he left to, only after he whispered one last statement, "Silly Seto, just kiss him already." Then he left his brother so he could 'collect his thoughts'.

* * *

A/N: Well I finally got the second chapter up. I' am sorry it took so long. I have up to chapter 12 written, I just have to type them up. If you want me to continue, you just have to review and show me you're still interested in the story.

Summery of chapter3: Mokuba gets kidnapped and Kaiba goes to his only 'friend' for help, just to find him kissing another guy! (well, more like being kissed by another guy.) Will a relationship between Kaiba and Joey bloom because of Mokubas' disappearance? Well, you'll just have to review to find out!

Bai Bai!

(BTW, sorry its so short...)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

As Joey pulled into the driveway of the house that he and his younger sister, Serenity, shared, he noticed Tristan's motorcycle was parked in the garage right next to his sisters car.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded as he walked through his front door, slamming it shut behind him.

"I came over to talk to you about something, but when Serenity answered the door, she said you were gone but would be back in a few minutes." explained Tristan, "And as I was about to leave, she told me to just come in and wait for you to get back."

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Joey asked while looking for his sister.

"Well, I don't want to talk about it while your sisters' in the house." Tristan explained shyly.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sending her to the store." he called down to Tristan from upstairs. "Hey Serenity!"

"Yes big brother?" she asked as she peeked her head out her bedroom door.

"Will you run down to the store and get me a few things?"

"Alright, what do you need?"

Joey reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a grocery list and about 1100, "Just get toe stuff on this list and whatever else we need. After you get that stuff, go get yourself something with the rest of that money, okay?"

"Ok big brother," she glanced down at the list, "I guess I'll be back in a couple hours."

"Joey, if you liked someone, how would you tell them?" Tristan asked with a shy look on his face.

After bout 3-4 minutes of silence, Joey answered the question with another question, "Why are you asking me?"

"I don't know, but how would you?"

"Every body has their own way of showing that they care. You need to be the one to figure out the way that you can show that." Joey answered.

"I don't care about that. I want to know how you would show someone that you like them." Tristan countered.

"Tristan, I'm not telling you."

"Fine, I'll just do it my way!" he exclaimed as he stood up from where he was sitting.

"Good. Thanks for dro...off!" Joey started but was immediately shut up by Tristan's lips covering his own.

Kaiba picked that time to run into Joey's house with tears streaming down his face. When he saw Tristan and Joey, he ran right back out the door.

When Joey finally got free, he punched Tristan in the stomach and screamed, "What the hell do you think you're doing! Kaiba wait!" Joey ran out of the house and over to Kaiba who was standing on the curb, still in tears, "What's wrong?"

Before answering, Kaiba turned around and hugged Joey. "Mokuba..." was all that Kaiba could get out.

"What happened to Mokuba?" Tristan asked calmly as he walked out of the house like nothing had happened. Both Kaiba and Joey looked at him with icy stares.

"You need to leave, now!" Joey exclaimed before leading Kaiba into his house. Joey slammed the door shut in Tristan's face, and then locked it before going and sitting by Kaiba on the couch.

"Mokuba... they... they took Mokuba!" Kaiba bellered.

"Who, who took Mokuba?" Joey asked, confused.

"These people!" he cried as he took a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Joey.

Dear Mr. Kaiba,

If you do not give us what we want, we will kill the boy! One of my people will contact you tomorrow with more information.

The Rare Hunters

"Oh Seto, I'm sorry. You can just sit here and cyt as long as you want." Joey said as he raised his hand up and ran his fingers through Kaiba's soft brown hair.

Still crying, Kaiba looked up and Joey softly kissed him on the lips. A few minutes later, Kaiba fell asleep and so did Joey. They just sat on the couch, Kaiba's head on Joey's shoulder and Joey's head on Kaiba's, they just sat there sleeping.

* * *

Till next time! 

Bai bai


	4. Authors Note

_**Max:** Hi lovies! This story is also going on hiatus with my other Yu-Gi-Oh! fic Pharoah Joey. I simply lost my YGO muse and need to regain it so I can fix up these two stories and repost them. This one is going to take a bit longer to update as it was my very first story so it's even worse then the other one. Well, in my opinion anyways. I promise you it will be finished though! No matter how ong it takes me! I already have up to chapter 18 written out in a spiral somewhere, I simply need to find it and fix it.well, bye bye for now lovies!! (Huggles)_

_Lovies,_

**_Mr. Max_**


End file.
